Soul Power
by MaistirLann
Summary: They have won the second giant war and Gaea has been returned to her sleep. But why is the bane of giants and slayer of Gaea acting so odd let's find out, shall we. This is the story of Percy Jackson who died to accomplish greater things. Most likely pertemis.


Soul Power

I do not own PRO, Rick Riordan does.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nobody POV

We had won, everyone remembered the scream that would surely haunt them for a while. That scream had dragged every eye to watch Gaea crumble, where she fell Percy Jackson was standing tall and proud but battered and pained looking. Wasting no time the straggling monsters were defeated and remaining giants returned to the realm of their father. The demigods were rounded up and transported to Olympus to rest. Oddly enough whenever anyone encountered their hero he waved them all off giving them strange parting words as if he were dieing, needless to say many demigods went to bed that night anxious of the reason their hero seemed so forlorn.

Percy was tired and he hurt all over but he made his way to the throne room, their rewards were to be given out the next day after they all were capable of standing under their own power. The only occupant was Zest, the god of the sky seemed distracted. Percy cleared his throat and spoke "Uncle if I may have a moment of your time". Zeus seems to jump but quickly recovered and spoke in the affirmative. "Uncle if will can you call the council". Zeus seemed surprised at such a request but complied quietly. The council one by one flashed in grumbling at their disturbed rest but curios as to why their hero had called for them. Poseidon spoke "My son, what is it?" Percy seemed to the council to be unsure of himself as if he had something of dire importance to tell them and wasn't quite sure how to voice it. But final he spoke "I am dying". The effect was immediate, but before Apollo could leave his throne Percy spoke "NO! I am sorry but there is nothing that can be done to save me but please listen. In Tartarus Annabeth ran into Nyx. We managed to trick her into giving us safe passage through her mansion, but she wasn't fooled as we left she caught my arm wishing to speak to me. She told me the truth, that I wouldn't be strong enough to fight Gaea as she had been biding her time and saving her power. She would be too powerful for me or any of you.". The gods listened intently. Percy caught his failing breath before continuing."She gave me an option that would end in my death,but it would give me the power to take Gaea down. The option she gave me was called Soul Power."

"The biggest difference between an immortal and a mortal is power. The body of an immortal can withstand much higher amounts of power than a mortals body. But immortal are weaker as they...reproduce. Primordials create minor primordials and titans. Titans create minor titans and gods. God create major and minor gods. Nothing created is as powerful as the parent as an immortals soul is empty due to their body not needing a vessel to contain excess power. Soul Power burns the vessel releasing all the stored energy. I am a demigod meaning...that I have a mortal parent who had mortal parents who each had mortal parents. The excess power from generations of mortals is passed on and on."

Percy paused obviously struggling to stand. The gods digested the information. Poseidon spoke worried for his sons life "What does this have to do with you?" Poseidon was obviously worried for his son. Percy spoke,sadness clear in his voice "I'm sorry dad, I burned my soul. The vessel that contained enough power to bring a primordial to its knees. I don't have long. If you make me a god it wouldn't save me, nothing short of an act of Chaos would save me."

Zeus spoke hesitantly " So what now?". That realy was the million dollar question. Now what? Percy chuckled even though it pained him to do so and spoke " If I may have three wishes from the council I would be happy"

This request seemed reasonable to the council and they agreed.

" My first wish I want the other heroes to accept godhood". This request surprised all but two of the big three, who had guessed the wishes would be somewhat selfless.

"My second wish, I would like for Hestia and Hades to have their thrones returned to them". Now this surprised them all but they saw it as being more than fair.

"For my third wish I want you to send me to Tartarus". Now if the second wish was jaw dropping surprising, this sent their jaws through the floor.

Send him to Tartarus? Why would anyone want to be sent there? Even the gods who had the power to flash out didn't want to go there if they could help it. Zeus spoke "My nephew, why send you to Tarttrust? Such a request is madness". Percy spoke with a rueful expression on his face "When I die all the power in me will be expelled in an explosion that's sure to make a ss-18 look weak. So please send me to Tartarus. Let me die with a sword in my hand. Tell my friends anything to make my death easier please, this I beg of you."

Zeus spoke but he looked guilty "So be it". Percy smiled and stood up straight. He bowed and spoke one last time "My Lords and my Ladies. It has been a pleasure." With that he stood up straight once more and , with his signature crooked smile on his face,saluted. Zeus threw his master bolt and as the assorted gods watched it fly they each noted that Perseus never closed his eyes.

The meeting the next day was a blur no one, not the gods nor the mortals attending could remember it clearly. Perseus the great hero was dead. The gods were hit hard but that was nothing compared to the loss the heroes felt. Percy a man many had looked up to was gone, they were all devastated.

Time skip 100 years

That fateful day the Greek pantheon got six new gods. Frank and Hazel became the god of fortifications and the goddess of prosperity and riches, respectively. They married soon after and became the immortal patrons of new Rome.

Jason became the god of flight and married Piper the goddess of true love. Despite being roman Jason fell in love with Camp Half blood and became it's immortal patron.

Nico became the king of ghosts and heir to the underworld. Later when he married Will Solace many were disappointed both men had decided to wear suits.

Annabeth became the goddess of architecture and much later married the god of automatons,Leo.

To honor their deeds they were each granted a domain to share. The domain of Heroes. To honor the great hero,who had sacrificed his life for theirs.

If you were to walk down the main street of Olympus,redecorated and designed courtesy of a certain goddess, you would come across a statue. The statue description had been carved by each of the six children of Kronos, it read.

PERCY JACKSON

THE GREATEST HERO TO HAVE EVER LIVED

This plaque stands proud beneath a statue, a statue that many secretly hate due to the fact it could never quite get across the true majesty of the great hero.

This morning a man is waking for the first time in one hundred years, his eyes scan the room only to land on the faces of the three fates. "Perseus Jackson. We have been waiting.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So how was that.?

Yes I know this is my third story and that I have yet to start chapters 2 for my other stories but I'll get around to it some time. I swear on the styx.


End file.
